


Contain

by orphan_account



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, I don't know why I made this, M/M, Maybe murder, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Too Many Characters to Tag, backstories are either completely wild or depresso, i don't know how to tag, might be a bit dark, nicknames!, no beta we die like men, writing is H A R D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ████-██-██ : Hello, my name is █████ ████████. I work at the SCP facility. I am a researcher here. I am making this journal to document my experiences here just in case I forget anything important. There are some very weird things here. I won’t call them by their number, but instead based on the way they look and act. The crying tree is never happy. He is always crying. Whenever he isn’t crying he is either quivering in fear or yelling and attacking people out of anger. He hates Blast for some reason he won’t say. Yin and Yang are way better. They won’t speak unless they are in the same room as each other. They’re more focused on protecting each other than attacking anyone. The only time they’ve attacked someone is when the other is provoked in a manner that seems violent. Bloody Razor scares me. His teeth are very sharp and he is always strapped to a chair with one of those cage thingies covering his mouth to prevent him from biting someone. They’re calling me. That’s the most I can say for the moment. Report back later!
Kudos: 2





	Contain

████-██-██ : Today, I got to meet a new creature! She has the form of a gun, but once someone picks her up, the person becomes possessed and she can talk. Her name is Zora. She told me that she’s a cowgirl, but I doubt that’s true. She drains the life out of anyone that’s near her. I was given orders not to touch nor answer any question from her. I wondered why until one of my coworkers told me that someone died and was possessed after answering one of her questions. They also knew why no one is allowed to touch her, but they said that it would be better if they didn’t tell me. Not the first time I’ve heard that and surely not the last. I also got to talk again to the crying tree. For the first time, he smiled. I think it was because I brought up his mother. Now I know that his mother makes him happy and Blast makes him angry. Speaking of Blast, I tried to talk to him today, but he wouldn’t cooperate. It wasn’t like he was angry, he was more sad or worried in some way about something. I was told to not dig too much into it, but for some reason, it really bothered me. I should probably leave it alone. He should be fine tomorrow. Anyways, I’m going to go. Report back later!


End file.
